In Remembrance of Me
by Denigoddess2001
Summary: "Revenge is an act of passion; vengeance of justice. Injuries are revenged; crimes are avenged." -Samuel Johnson.  Alice finds the taste of vengeance and justice more powerful than the blood that tempts her.  She finds peace as only a vampire can.


Author: Denigoddess2001

Fandom: Twilight

Rating: T (Old School PG-13) content suitable for people 13 years and older. Read responsibly.

Title: In Remembrance of Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters mentioned in this piece. All characters mentioned are the exclusive property of Stephanie Meyer. I write this for love of the Twilight Saga and not any profit of any kind. No copyright infringement is intended.

In Remembrance of Me

Bella's blood coated her fingertips, it's scent sweet and salty filled her senses. Alice grew heady with the aroma of it. It was tempting, so tempting. She wanted just a taste, a sip, of the metallic nectar from Bella's wrist. Just one taste. In that moment, she remembered.

She remembered a dark and gloomy room where she huddled in darkness, confused and uncertain of the world around her. Alice remembered the incredible burning that flowed through her veins as a nameless vampire gifted her with immortality.

She remembered James stalking her, hunting her. Her dim visions of him driving her deeper into madness as he tracked her in the insane asylum where there was no escape from him. He had wanted her dead and now she remembered the pain of being human.

In a way, he had been responsible for having her humanity stolen from her. She didn't want to become the monster that he became; she didn't want the temptation of Bella's blood making her drink Bella's life from her veins. She wasn't James.

She was Alice Cullen.

For the first time in over eighty years, she remembered her hazy human visions of what wanted to do to her, how he wanted to torture her before she died. Now, he had done the same to Bella; playing with her mind, manipulating her by threatening those whom she most loved.

Not again. Not ever again.

Alice reached within herself, drawing upon what little restraint remained to resist the allure of Bella's life force. "Carlisle, the blood!"

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Emmett and Jasper restrain her personal demon on the other end of the dance studio. She wanted vengeance for the life he had taken, the memories she cherished, and the life denied her. She wanted it to end and to prevent Bella the same fate.

"Alice, go!" Carlisle urged her.

Eighty plus years of anger exploded as she dashed across the ballet studio, propelling her forward until she landed atop James. With grim determination, she wrapped her hands around his neck. Satisfaction mingled with fury as she let her fingers dig into his granite skin.

Moving her hands, granite rent and echoed off the studio's walls as she tore James' head from his shoulders. Satisfaction turned into justice with one strong, decisive motion of her hands into the bonfire burning only a few feet away.

For the lost little girl with the visions and for the young woman who had given Edward a second chance of life, she threw his head into the fire in triumph. In a nanosecond, her world regained balance and Mary Alice Brandon's death had been avenged. Bella's life had been saved.

In the next second, she knew she wanted to cry if she still could. In a way, James had also taken that from her. Had it not been for the nameless vampire turning her into one of his kind, she would have... could have... lived a normal life.

She couldn't cry for what she didn't remember, losing that ability long ago. Bella needed her help now. The past evaporated from her mind in the next second and Alice's thoughts returned to the present.

She rushed to Bella's side. Bella would become one of them, but by her choice and not by someone else's cruelty. Alice wanted Bella to have the right to choose when the time was right and that wasn't today.

Returning to Carlisle's side, she followed his instructions, making a tourniquet with her belt. Alice found the strength to resist the blood's enticing scent as Edward sucked the venom from Bella's veins.

Alice embraced the little lost Mary Alice and let her go.


End file.
